Talk:Autonomous Ultra Instinct (transformation)
Delete Ok, don't get me wrong, I know that the silver hair thing is official, but we should wait until the episode airs or we get a name for this form in a few more days. We didn't create an article for Fused Zamasu days before he appeared only because there was an image of him in a card of Heroes (just like this case), and we still don't know if this form is going to be called Ultra Instinct -Sign-, obligating us to merge the articles again, like I said before, you should please be patient. What “Silver Hair”? Prophecy 15:16, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind I saw it. But really? That doesn’t look like silver, to me it seems like that just his hair shining like it always does in UI. And we don’t even know if that’s the mastered form. All we have to go on is a low quality image. We should wait until the episode or if DBH releases a card of it. Prophecy 15:24, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it looks like an aura effect, we should create this article when we have more confirmed info. For now it's unnecessary and rushed. 16:16, February 16, 2018 (UTC) I don't see the problem with it. We know it exists. There is already merchandise listed for "Ultra Instinct" separate from the "Ultra Instinct -Sign-" merch, so it won't be merged. Also UI -Sign-'s image in DBH does not have an aura effect, it has pure black hair.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:19, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Yeah but that merch image is just a black silhouette. And also, we already have confirmation on the reference they are using for the merch. https://mobile.twitter.com/Herms98/status/962096084850851840 Prophecy 16:28, February 16, 2018 (UTC) This page as stands right now has no valuable information, "Is a powerful transformation with silver hair" is LITERALLY the only text that this page has, it's an infrastub and nonsense to not wait until the form is revealed. It's like this wiki wants to be the first to create an article about everything even if that requires to create pages with less than 500 bytes. 16:58, February 16, 2018 (UTC) We do want to be the first to provide info, we're a knowledge database. The page is small, but is entirely composed of official info.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:25, February 16, 2018 (UTC) We don’t know what it’s called when completed so “Ultra Instinct (Mastered)” is not official. And again, all we have to go on is a low quality image, and we don’t even know if that’s the form in the image so we really have pretty much nothing to go on. ~~+~ Agreed, we should wait to create articles like this. Besides, more previews for the next episode has been released and no there's no signs of this supposed mastered form: https://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1518777202 01:38, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Source for the name? No scan lists the form as "Instinct Complete." In fact, they all list it as "Ultra Instinct Goku." The page should be renamed to Ultra Instinct (Form), right? Because -Sign- is the version with black hair. So Ultra Instinct -Sign- is just a sign of the true form, which is just Ultra Instinct.. Shugesh (talk) 01:54, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Just call it Ultra Instinct Mastered, its even in the next episode title. DragonEmeperor (talk) 02:15, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Talk to Neff, he changed it. Though what Herms said it wad Completed Ultra Instinct not Instinct Complete. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 02:35, February 18, 2018 (UTC) LOL that's the header of the page. XV2 scans merely refer to it as Ultra Instinct. Shugesh (talk) 21:21, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, so what? Are you saying that headers don't matter or are you biased? So if the header on some character databook says "Goku" is his name not Goku? The scans are promotional material and we don't know what the real name is until the Extra Pack comes out. What Herms said wasn't a translation. He was just stating what the form was. Shugesh (talk) 02:53, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Do not think about changing it dude. Not only did an admin change it and he probably has a good reason for it, but the name you came up with to me is not that good. Ultra Instinct (Form), seriously????? That to me is ridiculous because the -Sign- form is a transformation and the Dragon Universe Wiki calls it the Sign form the same thing. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 03:24, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Yes, Ultra Instinct (Form). I already debunked Neffyarious' name. Ultra Instinct -Sign- isn't the actual form version of Ultra Instinct. It's a SIGN of the Ultra Instinct form. Hence the name. -Sign-. And the Dragon Universe wiki isn't official in any shape or form, and neither is this one. But I don't believe in lying to people and children on the internet. I intend to change anything wrong for the better with more accurate information. Shugesh (talk) 03:39, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Hmmm.....I am interested in your point of view, how is a name lying to people on the internet? Anyway, back to the main topic, Neff hasn't even said a word on why he changed it. Let him have his voice heard, have a vote on your name before changing it to see if people agree, then change it. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 03:46, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Herms called it Instinct Complete in his translation.--Neffyarious (talk) 12:31, February 18, 2018 (UTC) And yet we don't use his translation for Vegeta's new transformation? Huh. Double standards, much? I say we do what you did to Vegeta's new form. We label this as an unofficial title. It'll keep everyone at least content. ExyleCage (talk) 22:23, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Well, the problem with his translation is that it is not the title to the form ITSELF. What is on the front of the card is the title the character is known as. The back shows the forms' names. Do you guys even play SDBH???? While I do not understand what they're saying that well and rely on Herms' translations as much as you all do, I at least play the game to understand some of its context. I might hae to say this in the Beyond Blue talk page thank you very much. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 22:38, February 18, 2018 (UTC) I don't see anywhere in that link where Herms calls it "Instinct Complete". Prophecy 22:42, February 18, 2018 (UTC) A better picture for you. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 22:47, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Ah thanks Prophecy 22:48, February 18, 2018 (UTC)